Iris
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Songfic com a música Iris - Goo Goo Dolls. NejiHina. Romance/Drama. One-shot.


**N/A:** A música é Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls. Sei que é antiga, mas é boa. Aconselho a ler ouvindo *-* Aproveitem!

Dezesseis anos.

Doze anos destes dezesseis foram da mesma maneira. Ou quase.

Doze anos olhando para um espaço vazio e imaginando-o preenchido.

Não somente um espaço vazio. Tantos buracos que foram deixados. Tantos buracos cravados tão cruelmente no coração de uma criança, ele agora entendia.

Tantas coisas que ele jamais entenderia quando criança, e que agora podia compreender. Às vezes ele desejava voltar no tempo, para uma época em que realmente não pudesse entender certas coisas, era tudo mais fácil. Tudo tão mais alegre e colorido, uma época de sonhos.

Antes ele talvez não entendesse a morte.

Podia ver várias pessoas reunidas em torno de alguma coisa e o desespero em seu peito. Tudo o que podia pensar era "Não, não, por favor que seja mentira".

Podia ouvir seus gritos, numa voz muito diferente da que agora ele tinha. Seus próprios gritos chamando por um nome que ele nunca mais chamou alguém.

"Papai!!".

Eram gritos desesperados, e ele esperava uma voz conhecida e adulta em resposta.

Ela não veio.

E talvez tenha sido ali, ajoelhado sobre um corpo que lhe era tão caro que ele começou a entender a morte. A morte então deixou de parecer algo que não acontecia com quem ele amava, pelo contrário. Sua mãe. Seu pai. Ambos mortos.

Talvez tenha sido ali onde tudo começou.

Pouco tempo antes ele tinha conhecido sua prima. Hyuuga Hinata, uma menina demasiada pequena e de aparência frágil, mas bonitinha, como uma boneca.

Ele a viu chorar quando soube da morte de seu tio, apesar de não o ter conhecido direito. Ele não quis que ela chorasse. Não queria vê-la chorar. Mas hoje ele supunha que ela chorava por vê-lo chorar diante do túmulo do pai. Talvez ela também não suportasse vê-lo sofrer naquela época.

Doze anos. Doze anos ele convivera com ela. Durante doze anos ele se sentara na mesma mesa que ela. E durante alguns desses anos os dois foram amigos.

Quando cresceram, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji se falavam muito pouco. Mas Neji sempre a observara. Seja nos jardins, seja andando pela mansão.

Ele nunca conseguiu mostrar para ela o quanto se importava. Nunca foi capaz de abraça-la, ou olha-la de maneira gentil. Sempre teve um bloqueio que o impedia de faze-lo. Ele imaginava as coisas que se passavam na cabeça dela: que ele crescera e deixara de se importar com ela. Não era mais seu Nii-san.

Às vezes quando ela estava distraída ele a olhava, e Hinata nunca parecia perceber. Mas às vezes ele tinha a sensação de que ela sabia. De que ela sabia que mesmo de longe ele a observava. Não como um souke faria a um bunke, mas zelando de sua prima.

Neji chegou a notar a menina que desaparecia aos poucos em Hinata. Ela permanecia tão inocente, mas já aparentava uma mulher.

Doze anos.

Doze anos ele a vira na mansão. Doze anos se passaram para que ele a visse de fato.

Neji nunca se preocupou em pensar em gostar de alguém. Ou mostrar para alguém o afeto que sentia, ou mesmo admiração, antes de querer mostrar para Hinata que se importava com ela. Ele não sabia dizer nas coisas grandes. Às vezes coisas pequenas que ele dizia e que para ela deveriam ser tão banais, para ele já era um começo para avançar e arriscar palavras mais ousadas, mas explícitas.

Ele nunca tinha olhado para ninguém, para nenhuma garota como ele a olhava. Admirando-a, desejando-a. Talvez fosse apenas encanto por uma moça bonita. Mas não era, ia além disso. Ele sabia que ia.

Se odiou por isso, se odiou por olhar sua prima daquela maneira. Era errado.

Mas então quis mostrar isso para ela, enquanto Hinata simplesmente chorava pelos cantos por um garoto que não ligava para ela. Que nunca de fato ligou.

Talvez não conseguisse mostrar o afeto por causa de seu passado. Talvez tivesse começado ali. Ou não. Neji não sabia dizer ao certo.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_you're the closest to heaven that I'll never be_

_and I don't wanna go home right now_

Mas nada do que houve com ele justificava suas atitudes. Não existe justificativa quando se machuca alguém deliberadamente. E isto ele fizera a Hinata. Muitas vezes. Ele a ferira. E não achava que ela o tinha perdoado.

E vira o carinho no olhar dela desaparecer poucos dias depois do chunnin shiken, depois da luta submetida à eles.

Neji poderia dizer que era criança, que não entendia que magoara Hinata. Mas ele sabia que a magoaria, fizera propositalmente, usando psicologia barata encontrada em qualquer livro de linguagem corporal e se aproveitando da convivência que tinha com ela.

Pelo menos ele podia dizer que odiava soukes por justa causa. Mas as coisas mudam.

Quando soube da verdade, quando soube do que seu pai fez realmente, ele quis abraçar Hinata e pedir desculpas por seu comportamento. Não o fez. Não do jeito como seria justo faze-lo. Ele deveria ter se ajoelhado diante dela e pedido desculpas, como Hiashi fez com Neji.

Mas não o fez.

Maldito coração de pedra, Neji.

E agora como ele queria abraça-la, sentir o perfume dela bem próximo de si. Mas não conseguia. Poderia resumir tudo o que tinha a dizer em poucas palavras. Mas estas pareciam explícitas e arriscadas demais.

Hyuuga Neji sentia medo, medo de dizer a Hinata o que sentia. E tudo que ele enfrentara como ninja?

Tudo isso parecia minúsculo diante da possibilidade de Hinata simplesmente o evitar. Porque ela agora ela sorria para ele, brincava. Ela voltava a encara-lo como um amigo.

Para ele, não era o suficiente, mas preferia isso a frieza de antes. Porque até mesmo a doce e meiga Hinata sabe ser fria. E são atitudes frias de pessoas como ela que mais doem.

Neji não saberia dizer ao certo se estava apaixonado por ela. Mas sempre que saía em missão queria abraça-la e dizer que voltaria, que ele não morreria agora. Quando se é um ninja, especialmente um jounnin, o confronto com a morte é constante. Seu medo não era da morte. Era de morrer e deixar Hinata. Se ele a deixasse, quem a protegeria? Mesmo de longe, ele sempre olhava por ela. Mesmo que talvez ela não percebesse.

Neji poderia dizer que estava apaixonado por Hinata, mas não queria deixar a coisa desta maneira. Nos filmes, quando um homem se apaixona, ele demonstra o que sente. Isso quer dizer que deveria ser assim na vida real. Parecia que algo estava errado.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Ele sabia que quanto mais deixava a coisa como estava, mais riscos corria de perder Hinata. Ele sabia que uma hora ela deixaria de pensar em quem não a queria e encontraria alguém que fosse bom para ela, alguém que pudesse mostrar de forma decente o que sentia por ela. E então ela se casaria e cuidaria do Clã e Neji permaneceria sozinho. Ou sozinho a dois, o que é ainda pior.

Sozinho a dois.

Não foram poucas as vezes que ele se sentiu assim. Ter alguém do lado, ter alguém que te abrace e ainda assim se sentir sozinho. É como viver um teatro bem-ensaiado. E durante muito tempo ele sustentou um teatro assim, brincando com os sentimentos de uma garota, como se ele tivesse o direito de fazer isso.

Doze anos.

Cerca de dois anos com outra garota, sem se afirmar com ela, sem dizer que não a amava. Enganando-a.

Quem ele pensava que era? Algum tipo de deus? Mais limpo do que outras pessoas? Não mesmo. Demorou bastante tempo para que ele tirasse um pouco de sua arrogância, mas até hoje ele ainda tem vestígios desse antigo Neji.

Ele poderia tentar se justificar. Mas nada justifica suas atitudes.

Não existem desculpas.

Dor foi o que ele sentiu durante muito, muito tempo. Uma dor inexplicável, talvez a dor de uma morte já superada, uma amargura sempre constante ou sentimentos reprimidos.

Neji nunca se sentira entendido por ninguém. Às vezes achava que Hinata podia entender um pouco do que ele sentia, mas não tinha certeza disso. Apenas via algo de encorajador nos sorrisos dela.

Por isso nunca sequer ousou contar sua história para alguém. Nunca achou que fosse ser entendido. E não queria nem de longe ver olhares de pena para o garotinho que perdeu o pai tão cedo. Existem histórias piores do que a dele, de pessoas que nem de longe agiam como ele agia.

Sentia-se idiota. Idiota por ter sido tão cabeça-oca durante tanto tempo e por ser um cubo de gelo ambulante.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_cause I don't think they'd understand_

_when everything is made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Neji pareceu voltar ao tempo real.

Fazia sol, e o calor queimava sua pele. Ele estava sentado nas escadas da entrada da mansão, olhando para o jardim sem realmente vê-lo.

Vinha uma música do quarto de Hinata, e não era nacional. Conhecia a letra. Por isso tantos pensamentos tão subitamente.

Não era raro ele ouvir alguma música, ou ler alguma coisa, e sentir a emoção o invadindo. Mas nunca derramara nenhuma lágrima por isso. Ele queria poder chorar. Às vezes as pessoas precisam, mas ele não conseguia. Já fazia muito tempo.

Ouvia passos. Conhecia aqueles passos. Sorriu.

- Hinata-sama. – disse, para a menina que sentou ao seu lado na escada.

- Neji-san. – respondeu ela, sorrindo de leve. – O que faz aqui?

- Nada, só relaxando. E você, achei que estivesse no quarto. – disse, e apontou para cima, em direção à janela do quarto dela, de onde vinha o som.

- Vi você pela janela e resolvi descer. Gosta? – perguntou, se referindo à música.

- Gosto muito. Iris, não é?

- Sim. Já parou pra pensar na letra? – perguntou ela, brincando com um matinho na mão. Não o olhava mais nos olhos.

- Claro. – a tranqüilidade dele era real, mas por dentro ele queria muito mais do que somente se sentar ao lado dele. Era fácil conversar com Hinata, mas não do jeito como ele queria. As coisas são diferentes.

- Preste atenção nesse trecho. – disse ela. – Me lembra uma coisa que você me disse um tempo atrás.

- O quê?

- "Sabe por que você sente dor, Hinata-sama? Porque está viva. Me refiro tanto à dor física quanto à emocional. Então se você ou qualquer outra pessoa sente dor, é um bom sinal. Quer dizer que está vivo, tanto fisicamente como espiritualmente. Enquanto sofrer, vai querer dizer que você tem seus sentimentos intocados".– disse ela, como se recitasse uma poesia. O estômago de Neji se contorceu com força.

- Você lembra palavra por palavra. – disse, sem perceber. Hinata corou e concordou com a cabeça. Neji sentiu o rosto se esquentar e olhou para o lado.

- Você é um bom conselheiro, Neji-san. Sabe do que fala. Dor. – disse ela. – O que você reprime?

- Muitas coisas... muitas coisas mesmo, Hinata-sama.

- Não deveria, sabe. – disse ela, baixinho.

_And you can't find the tears that ain't coming_

_And the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah,you bleed just to know you're alive_

- Eu sei. – disse ele.

- Sabe o que você perde assim, não sabe? – perguntou ela.

- Uhum. – disse ele, sem olhar para ela.

- Então por que reprime? – a dor era sutil na voz dela. – Eu odeio te ver sofrer, Neji-san.

- Não tenho idéia. – disse ele, e se virou para ela, os olhos prateados da garota pareciam querer dizer algo.

- Talvez porque sente medo como qualquer ser humano, não?

Neji sorriu.

- Por que será que às vezes parece que você lê minha mente?... Hinata-sama. – disse ele, e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e brilhantes dela, puxando a cabeça dela para mais perto, e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Hinata corou furiosamente, mas sorriu, os olhos cor de pérola brilhando.

- Bom... isso já é um começo, Neji-san.

**Fim.**

**N/A: **Eu escrevi essa fic há muito tempo, depois de ouvir a Iris depois de muito tempo. Essa música é linda. Espero que tenha trago um pouquinho de emoção. Adoro fluffy's que não tem beijo xD

Tão cute.

Deixem reviews, plz. :*

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
